left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ducatel
The town of Ducatel is the main setting for the entire Hard Rain campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. The town has no official name other than being designated "Milltown" in the game, but it can be assumed that the name Ducatel applies since this nomenclature is commonly present on signage throughout the settlement (e.g. Ducatel Sugar Company, Ducatel Gas Bar, and Ducatel Diesel). History This small town is located somewhere in Mississippi. Its main source of income is sugar cane growing and processing, which in turn supports a consumer service infrastructure such as a Burger Tank outlet and gas stations. The settlement is not wealthy since many residents live in semipermanent trailer homes rather than proper houses. Due to the risk of flash flooding occasioned by the region's frequent storms and seasonal hurricanes, permanent dwellings are built on pilings. However, some of the abandoned homes seen in the town left by its previous residents have collapsed walls, roofs, and vegetation growing through the floors due to the damage done by previous storms. Current Status When the infection reached this small rural town, it seems that the town was either evacuated, abandoned, or overrun. After an initial risk assessment, which concluded that Ducatel was "not safe," the local residents were apparently instructed by CEDA to make their own arrangements to get to New Orleans for evacuation. However, it is easy to speculate that CEDA simply left Ducatel's people to their own devices on account of the town's relative unimportance at a time when CEDA's plans and logistical resources were being overwhelmed by the Infection's magnitude. The fate of Ducatel's residents is unknown. However, some of the citizens decided to wait out the Infection by barricading their homes. They also began to stockpile supplies and fuel at a local gas station. They have either since fled the area or have been infected/killed. Some of them may have fled to the local sugar mill for shelter. The sugar present in the Ducatel Sugar Mill and nearby sugarcane field has also drawn a large congregation of Witches to the small town. This, plus the numerous signs warning others to stay out of the mill, may explain the fate of any people who sought shelter in the mill. Gallery Ducatel - Playground.jpg|The playground Ducatel barricaded street.jpg|The barricaded road Ducatel - houses and cars.jpg|Houses and cars seen in the street Landmarks in Ducatel * telling survivors to head for the Ducatel Diesel station.]]Ducatel Gas Bar *Burger Tank *Auto Parts Salvage garage *Jimbo's Classic Auto Repair and Service *Grocery store *Playground *Garage sale *Ducatel Sugar Company *Ducatel Diesel Gas Station Notes *The Survivors travel through Ducatel twice over the course of the Hard Rain campaign, something that doesn't happen in any other setting of any other campaign. *Yet another Burger Tank fast food outlet is found here and it is the venue for the campaign's starting point and finale. *Flash flooding and hurricane weather conditions are common in this area. *CEDA posters can be seen on the ground stating that the area is "not safe". *It seems that the town may have had a racetrack and was used as a safe house by survivors that went there after they got gas from Ducatel Diesel (as stated by the graffiti in the safe room at Ducatel Diesel). *Jimbo's Classic Auto Repair and Service shares a name and sign with the body shop found in the map Bank of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Hard Rain Category:Locations